


Oz Drabble Tree Gives Love a BAD NAME!

by trillingstar



Series: Oz Drabble Trees [11]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Community: oz_wishing_well, Double Drabble, Gen, Geography, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Oz Drabble Tree, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble for Tree #13 @ <a href="http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com">oz_wishing_well</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Drabble Tree Gives Love a BAD NAME!

**Author's Note:**

> Jump phrase in bold.  
> 

A teacher's spidey sense is never wrong. Coushaine whips around as that ginger twink, Kirk, passes a note to Kenny. Coushaine snatches it from Kenny's hand before it disappears.

Ignoring all threats to his person and his mother's, Coushaine pockets the scrap.

Kirk sticks out his **tongue**.

After class, he unfolds the paper. Five stick figures, labelled with names of Em City denizens. Dollar signs, numbers, O'Reily's face covered in spots, and a snake sinking its fangs into Poet's calf.

"What the hell," Coushaine mutters.

Of course he shows it to McManus: if there's a snake loose, fuck that.

McManus's eyebrows do a dance, then he's motoring down the stairs, barging into the computer room.

Rant #458: "–and no more goddamn betting!"

Kenny rolls his eyes as McManus stomps away. Coushaine avoids him, slumping into the chair next to Rebadow. The lab's full, everyone intent on their screens. Coushaine grimaces; Adebisi better not be jerking off to nature videos again.

Rebadow says, "God says it's educational," without looking away from his monitor. Coushaine glances up, sees a scrolling text narrative.

_"Beecher has died of cholera."_

Rebadow has a twinkle in his eye. "And only 150 miles from Independence Rock. Tch."  


**Author's Note:**

> Oregon Trail FTW.  
> 
> 
> Written for [Oz Drabble Tree Gives Love a BAD NAME!](http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/56160.html)!  
> 


End file.
